Stay by Me
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: when Peter is off checking out a disturbance, Edmund gets hurt during a thunderstorm. Better summery inside one shot


When rumors reach Cair Paravel about a secret resistance starting up, Peter goes off to have a look and much to Edmunds dismay, he forces him to stay home. While Peter is away, there is a horrible storm and while trying to get the horses into the stable, Edmund gets hurt.

" But I still don't understand why I can't go with you!"

Peter glanced up and gave him brother a sympathetic smile.

" Edmund for the last time I said no. It might be dangerous…."

" That's why I'm going with you, you need protection!"

Peter walked into his closet, and took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. After grabbing some clothes and throwing it in a bag, Peter forced his little brother to sit on the bed then knelt down in front of him.

" I want you to listen to me very carefully ok…I love the fact you feel the need to protect me, but I will be fine and everything will be fine and besides Oreius will be there and he will make sure I will be ok."

For a moment Peter thought Edmund was finally going to give up, but when he looked into Peter's eyes he saw more determination then ever before.

" I don't care who else is going with you, I'm going with you."

Peter threw up his arms then grabbed his bag and went down to the courtyard with Edmund still running behind him.

" Peter would you stop and listen to me for just one second…"

Peter stopped walking and turned to face his brother.

" I know Oreius will be there, but that's not the same…what if something happens to him and you get hurt then who is going to protect you?"

Peter shook his head and continued walking towards the stables.

" You have to stop thinking about the " what if's" little brother, Now I am going and you are staying and that's enough."

" Well fine, you want to go off and get yourself killed see if I care!"

Then Edmund ran back into the palace leaving Peter standing there.

After the high king and his troops left, Edmund walked onto his balcony and just stood there for the longest time to let his mind wonder. They have been in Narnia for almost 4 years now and he still hated when Peter left to go somewhere without him.

" He's just trying to be a hero, well I hope whatever is out there they turn him into a beaver."

" You don't mean that."

Edmund turned around and came face to face with Fox.

" You're right…I don't…it's just I hate it when he leaves me behind that's all."

Fox smiled and walked over to his king.

" I understand your majesty. It must be hard living in the shadows of an older sibling."

Edmund sighed and continued to stare at the horizon.

" A long time ago, I would say yes, but now it is my duty to protect him no matter what the cost may be."

" Are you saying that because he is your brother or because he is high king?

Edmund gave him a puzzled look and took a deep breath.

" Both I guess."

Just then they heard a quiet rumble in the distance and dark clouds started to form from the south.

" It looks like we are going to be hit with a storm soon, we should get inside your majesty."

Edmund watched the storm move closer to the coast, then slowly went back inside.

The next morning, while at breakfast, Edmund noticed the wind started picking up and it was getting darker out.

" This is going to be a long day."

Mr. Tumnus walked into the dining hall and bowed his head.

" Your majesty I have 2 messages here for you, one from the queens and one from the high king."

Edmund glanced at the fawn and smiled while Mr. Tumnus read the messages.

" The queens send their love and that the campaign is going well and also they will be returning in a couple of weeks."

Edmund nodded his head and the fawn continued.

" The king says they have yet to spot any trouble but they are going to keep looking and he will be returning in a few days."

The young king gave a sad smile and was about to respond when a flash of lightning and a loud rumble made him jump.

" It looks like we are going to be hit with a nasty storm…I would like everyone, who is working outside to find shelter and fast."

After everyone left the room, Edmund gave one last look outside and mumbled to himself.

" Thanks a lot Peter."

Two hours later Cair Paravel was hit by a really nasty storm and Edmund, who is afraid of thunderstorms, was trying his best to be a leader.

" Ok I can do this, my people need me right now, they don't need a crying king, they need a strong leader."

Edmund was about to head over to the dinning hall to grab some lunch, when 3 fawns galloped over to him.

" Your majesty we have a problem?"

" What is it Galleon?"

" One of the baby colts got scared and ran into the forest and now we cant find him."

Forgetting all about his fear of the storm, Edmund started running out the door.

" Get Philip saddled up, I'm going out to find her."

" But…its too dangerous to be out in this weather."

" I don't care, I'm going to find her."

When Edmund reached the stables, Philip was waiting for him.

" I don't think this is a good idea."

" Look she is alone and scared right now, and that's not good…so are you going to help me or do I have to walk."

Philip mumbled something under his breath, which sounded like

" Your brother is not going to like this."

Then Edmund climbed on top of Philip and in the pouring rain, went into the forest to find the missing colt.

They were searching around the forest behind the palace for almost 20 minutes, when Philip first noticed the baby colt.

" Edmund, over there by the opening."

Edmund looked ahead and spotted Kara laying down, so as quietly as he could, he slowly jumped off of Philip and made his way towards Kara.

" Hey girl its ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Kara looked up and started to back away from the young king.

" I know your scared, but guess what I'm scared too…I hate thunderstorms. I hate them so much, that if one wakes me up, I have to run to Peter's room and spend the rest of the night there."

When he finally approached the animal, he stuck out his hand and she came right too him.

" There you go, now how about we get out of this rain, before we catch colds."

Kara nodded her head and knelt down, so Edmund could climb on top of her.

" Good girl now lets go home."

Philip was patiently waiting for his boy, when he spotted them both coming towards him.

" Well done your majesty, your brother will be very proud of you."

Edmund smiled when he heard that and the three of them started to make their way out of the forest when all of a sudden there was a loud clasp of thunder that scared Kara so bad, she threw Edmund off her back and she darted off in the opposite direction.

" EDMUND!"

Philip ran over to his boy, who landed with a sickening thud onto the ground.

Galleon was heading over to the stables, when he heard the ear piercing scream, then Philip's scream so when he galloped over towards the forest, he came to a halt when he was what happened.

" Oh no, Philip what happened?"

By the time he finished explaining Mr. Tumnus, Fox, and Badger ran over to the scene.

" Here Badger quickly find the healer and bring him to the kings bed chamber, Mr. Tumnus very carefully pick up the lad and place him in my arms, and Fox I need you to find the high king and notify him of the situation."

After receiving their instructions, they all dispersed while quietly praying their king was going to be alright.

Meanwhile, on western side of the forest, High King Peter was staying at the Beavers, waiting for the rain to stop.

" Thank you again for taking me in."

Mrs. Beaver poured him another bowl of soup and smiled.

" It's no problem at all your majesty."

" Mrs. Beaver please call me Peter."

Mrs. Beaver laughed and nodded her head, while Mr. Beaver walked into the room.

" What's so funny?"

" Nothing dear, nothing at all."

Peter smiled and was about to start eating, when Fox ran into the room.

" Your majesty, you must head back to the palace, its an emergency."

Peter jumped up and stared at the animal.

" What happened?"

" It's your brother, he was trying to bring home a scared colt, when she threw him off her, he's badly injured."

All the color, on his face, left when he heard that.

" How bad is bad?"

" Bad your majesty."

" I must leave at once."

Mr. Beaver ran outside, with Peter.

" Oreius we have to get back, my brother has been injured."

Oreius nodded and they all headed back to Cair Paravel with great speed.

Back at the palace, Edmund was now in his bed, but with a bandage on his head, and his wrist and leg wrapped up.

" How is he?"

The healer looked up at Mr. Tumnus and was about to answer when there was a large bang coming from the palace doors then they heard someone running up the stairs and straight for the room and when they looked up, they saw a soaking wet high king standing in the door way.

" Is he alright?"

" it's the head injury I am worried about your majesty."

Peter walked across the room and grasped his little brother's hand.

" How bad is it?"

" Its bad and unfortunately I wont know the extent of the injury until he wakes up."

Peter nodded his head and continued looking at his brother.

" Ssh I'm here now everything is going to be ok."

But deep down, Peter wasn't so sure.

-After the healer left with promising to return first thing in the morning and after Peter got into some dry clothes, Peter climbed on top of the bed and continued holding Edmund's hand.

" The funny thing about this is I thought he hated thunderstorms."

" He still does, but he wanted to do something that he believes you would have done."

Peter gave a small smile then realized there were tears in his eyes.

" This place brought us back together Mr. Tumnus, I just got him back…I don't want to loose him again."

Peter then gave a quiet sob into his brother's arms.

" Please Edmund don't leave me like this, I just got you back."

Mr. Tumnus walked over to the boy and softly placed his hand onto his shoulder.

" He will be alright, Edmund is a strong fighter."

" Thank you for being here for him, when I wasn't…you truly are a wonderful friend."

Mr. Tumnus smiled then walked out of the room leaving the two brothers alone.

The next morning, Peter was sleeping on the chair, still holding Edmunds hand, when he felt a light squeeze coming from his hand so when he opened his eyes he came face to face with a slightly groggy king.

" Peter…what are you doing here…what happened?"

Peter threw himself at his brother and started crying uncontrollably.

" You fell off a horse and hurt your head, they sent a message to me and I came as soon as I heard."

Edmund gave a soft smile, the winced when he tried to get up.

" That will explain the headache."

Peter smiled and helped his brother sit up.

" I am so proud of you for facing your fear by trying to help the colt, but promise me that next time, make sure you ride Philip instead."

Edmund slowly nodded his head then hugged his brother.

" What was that for?"

" I'm just happy your home."

Peter returned the hug and for the first time in 2 days he sighed in relief.

" I'm happy I'm home too."

I hope everyone enjoys this and please read and review and if you don't like it please keep it yourself


End file.
